We Belong Together
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Amu is falsely accused for murder and is on the run. Her family was murdered by a man and a few days later he was found dead. The police thinks that Amu did it and Amu doesn't have anything to prove he innocents. Amuto.


**Hi! I´m back from my extremely long vacation. I got home sick after the first week. I don't understand. Why did I get home sick so soon? All year long I´m at home and after one week I want to come back. It´s not like I didn't have fun. Most of the vacation we spent at grandmother´s place. It´s a little peaceful place that is located on a hill. It´s the perfect place for drawing and painting outside. Anyway, enough about that. I couldn't believe how many reviews and messages I got while I was gone. Once or twice I would borrow my cousins computer to see what´s new and read the latest chapter of vampire knight. I showed her some of the manga that I liked and she loved them. Now she´s become addicted to them too. She also likes my fanfics and speaking of them here is a new story. Amuto of course. Please enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**Amu is falsely accused for murder and is on the run. Her family was murdered by a man and a few days later he was found dead. The police thinks that Amu did it and Amu doesn't have anything to prove he innocents. **

We Belong Together

(Amu´s POV)

The smell was unbearable. It reacted of urine and I could hear rats, not to far from where I was. Dear God, I never thought that that places like this existed. But then again I have never thought that I would be on the run before. I guess this would be the kind of place that fugitives and runaways would hang out. I still don't understand how I ended up being one of them. Things were fine until about a week ago. We were living our perfectly normal lives, but then the accident happened. Within a moment, the life I used to know was gone and everything in it. Sometimes life can really turn around and spit in your face, and in my case stab you in the gut.

Oh God, will this night never end? How much longer are they going to search for me? The longer they search, the bigger the chance of them finding me. Please God, you ow me this much. Don't let them find me! I didn't murder him. No matter what anyone says, I didn't murder him. Even if I wanted to and sometimes thought of it, I didn't do it!

After what seemed like forever, the footsteps seemed to get further and further away. Eventually I couldn't hear them anymore but I still didn't dare to some out, they could still be there. Several thoughts past through my head as I just sat here. Most of them was about what tomorrow would be like. A part of me wished that this all was a really bad dream and tomorrow I would wake up in my normal bed, then I would run downstairs where mom would have pancakes ready for me. My sister Ami would be singing Utahs new album, even though it was so early in th morning, and my dad would wake up with the biggest smile and call us his little sparrows. I always kinda hated it because it was embarrassing, but now I miss it. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I still can't believe that I was never going to hear my sister's singing again, or see my dad's smile, or eat my mother's cooking. Why couldn't I have died with them? What did I do to deserve this?

Hours past by as I sat in my corner and I could feel my eyelids become heavier. I guess I could use some rest, then I have to face what tomorrow will bring me.

I got a terrible headache when I heard cars and people on their way to work. I never noticed how noisy it can be this early in the morning. Normally I'd be asleep in my soft bed at home, I´ll probably never have a home again, unless you count the dirty streets and the boxes I will have to sleep in every night. Okay, enough feeling sorry for myself. Right now I have to find some food, or if I wanted to I could starve to death. I could go to one of my friends house, but the police would probably already be there looking for me. I knew that I had no other choice than to look in trashcans and ask strangers for spare change.

I walked along streets where there were a lot of people so that if the police spotted me then I could it would be easy for me to disappear.

As I was begging a businessman for some money or food, I heard this song playing in the background. It was coming from a billboard at the top of a building. I recognized the song as soon as soon as I heard it, Lost Butterfly by Hoshina Utau. Seeing her made me think of her brother, Ikuto. It made me feel sad that he would never again be able to visit me on my balcony. I miss him. I miss all of my friends, but for some reason I miss more. I've been denying it for sometime but sooner or later you have to face the truth, I love him. I'd give just about anything to see his face with the his midnight blue eyes and to touch his hair that's as soft as cats fur, or maybe just to hear him playing his violin again. It was a depressing song yet it made you feel so calm inside. I could really use that right now. My life was far away from calm at this point.

What the hell am I doing? I'm feeling sorry for myself gain. Pull yourself together dammit! I´m getting no where with this kind of attitude, actually I'm getting no where because I have no where to go.

Finally my huger was filled when this nice young lady gave me her lunch. Now that my stomach is satisfied, I should probably find a hideout for tonight, besides I think that I shouldn't stay in public places for too long. I started walking around trying to find a safe place to sleep tonight, safe-ish. After awhile I got tired and sat down on a bench to get some rest when suddenly someone approached me.

"Hinamori-san?"

I looked up only to find my old crush, staring down at me. "T-Tadase-kun?"

"I knew it. It´s you. I'd recognize you anywhere." he said.

"Shh. Keep your voice down." I whispered.

"Ohh. Sorry." he said as he put his grocery bags down for a second and took the seat next me. I kept looking at the bags and wondered what he had inside them. I guess he notice because he asked me "Do you want some?"

"Please." It felt weird to ask a friend for food but I couldn't let my pride get in the way.

"Take what ever you want." he said and put the bags in front of me. I looked around in them and pulled out a sandwich and a drink.

"Thanks." I said shyly. "You don't think that I did it, do you?"

"Did what?" he wondered.

"Murder that guy." I told him and became very interested in my shoes.

"Of course not!" he said immediately and a little too loud, people turned their heads.

"Be quiet!" I whispered harshly as he sat down again.

"Sorry. It's just I know that you would never do something like that." he told me.

I slightly nodded at him with a small smile on my lips. It felt nice that someone believed me. "I should go."

He stood up and took me by the arm. "You can hide in my place."

"Thanks, but no." That would be one of the first places they would look for me. He's a really nice guy and I wouldn't want to drag him into this.

Night had fallen and I found myself walking in the park. It was such a nice night and I loved looking at the stars. Somehow I managed to live through this day. So this is what my life is going to be like from here and on, huh? I could get used to it, I HAVE to get used to it. It's not that bad, it could be worse, I don't know how though. As I was laying on the grass and looking at the stars, I heard this melody. Without even thinking, I ran to where it was coming from. I jumped through a couple of bushes and saw Ikuto playing his violin at his usual spot. He looked so beautiful with his peaceful face and the wind going through his hair, I could look at him forever.

After a few minuets Yoru noticed me and told Ikuto that I was here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked indifferently.

"N-Nothing." I said and got ready to walk away.

"You shouldn't be here. They're looking for you, you know." his voice was still indifferent so I couldn't tell if he cared about me or if he was just saying the obvious. "You look like hell."

"Really you don't say." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me for awhile before he turned around and put his violin back into it's case. "Let's go."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"He's going to take care of you." Yoru said in Ikutos place.

I didn't ask any questions, I just did as I was told and followed him.

(Ikuto POV)

It's been a few days since she came to stay with me. She's lucky that my mom is at work a lot so that no one has to find out about me hiding a 15 year old girl in my room, or should I say a 15 year old criminal in my room. I'm just kidding, I know that Amu didn't do it. I also know that if you tease her, she still blushes like a little school girl. She can be too cute sometimes. I love her. Yeah, that's right. I LOVE her. Love as in wanting to be with her all the time and licking chocolate sauce of her. I'm just kidding again. I know that Amu isn't into that kind of stuff...yet. Maybe I should throw in some handcuffs. If Amu knew what was going on inside my head, she would run away faster then a bullet.

"How long are you going to take in there?" I said as I banged at the bathroom door.

"Just give me a second!" she called back at me. What is it with girls and bathrooms? They act like they have all the time in the world.

"Finished." Amu said after she finally excited the bathroom. Truthfully, she looks the same way she did when she went in. "How do I look?"

"I don't know. I can't tell when you got your clothes on." I said with a smirk. There was that blush that I loved so much. Now is the time when her cool and spicy character comes in. That reminds me, where are her charas? Where's mine? I haven't seen Yoru sense last night. I remember him saying something about his stray cat group but it hard to remember all of the details because most of my attention was focused on Amus sleeping face. She has finally gotten used to sleeping next to me, in the same bed.

"Ikuto, you perv!" she yelled at me. I'm not sure but I think I saw a hint of a smile on her face just for a second. Maybe our feelings for each other aren't that far apart. I've always known that she never loved the Kiddy King, he was just her little school girl crush but it still bothered me. I remember once when I interrupted their date, they were just buying school supplies but seeing them together made me sad and jealous. On a impulse I decided to get between them. The look on Tadases face was priceless. That's a day that I'll remember for the rest of my life. A life that hope to spend with Amu.

I made Amu some dinner and we needed to eat it fast before someone comes home. My mom is still at work and she's going to be there for awhile but my sister said that she's coming home today.

"Diner was delicious." Amu said as she put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Thanks. Now hurry up to my room and I'll be there in a little while." I told her and started the dishwasher.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why? Will you miss me that much?" I teased and watched her flustered face.

"Don't be stupid! I was just curious." she said in her cool and spicy act.

"Stop that." I said in a serious tone.

"What?" she asked and looked at me with her honey eyes.

"Drop that act. You can be yourself around me." I said as I brushed the hair from her face. I saw a small blush on her face. She's so innocent and I want to protect her no matter what. "If you hurry up to my room now the I'll give you a little surprise later."

her blush increased but she did as she was told. I wanted to follow her but I had to for my sister to come home and make sure that she doesn't find out about Amu. I sat down on the couch, waiting for a knock on the door but that never happened because she came bursting right through it.

"Ikuto, I'm home!" she cried out with joy as tackled me.

"Utau, I can't breath." I can't remember the last time she held me so tightly.

"But I haven't seen you in a week. I've missed you so much! Did you miss me?" she said and loosened her grip on me.

"..." I had nothing to say here. If I say ´yes´ then she would never let go of me and if I said ´no´ then she would cry. I don't like it when someone cries.

"You did miss me, didn't you?" she sounded excited. I guess she thought that I was being shy or something. Me shy? Did she just meet me?

"No." I said as covered her mouth with my hand when she tried to kiss me.

"Why not?" she wined and tightened her grip on me.

"We're siblings." I said and managed to escape from her hold on me.

"Where are you going?" she asked when she saw that I was walking up the stairs.

"To my room." I answered.

"Can I come?" she asked sweetly.

What should I do? If I try to keep her out of my room then she's going to get suspicious and find a way in there anyway. "Sure. Just let me clean it up a bit first."

"Okay." she said and waited until I came down again to get her.

I was laying on my bed while my sister sat at the foot of it reading a magazine and Amu was stuffed in my closet. I started chuckling every time I thought of this situation and then Utau get curious about what I found so funny.

"Ikuto, what are you doing later?" Utau wondered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to meet with you after my concert." she said.

"..." as always I said nothing.

"I'll be waiting for you at the roof of the Easter building. I have to leave for my concert now but I'll meet with you later." she said and walked my door.

I got up to walk her to the front door but then she turned around and surprised me with a kiss. All that I could think of was how the little pink haired girl in my closet was reacting to all of this. I quickly pushed Utau away from me and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You have to come." Utah said before she left.

Once I was sure that Utah was gone and not coming back anytime soon, I went back to my room and let Amu out of my closet. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. I was just about to break it when Amu spoke up.

"I should leave. I don't want to cause anymore trouble." she said and was almost close to ears.

"What are you talking about? You're not causing any trouble." I told her but I knew what she really meant.

"Okay, then let me put it this way. I can't stay here." she said and wiped away the tear from her cheek. "I can't stand the thought of you and Utau together. I know that she's the one with the brother complex and that you don't feel the same way about her but I just...I just.."

Before she could get another word out, I pressed my lips against her soft pink ones. She as struggling at first but then I could feel her giving into the kiss. I lifted her up without breaking the kiss and gently placed her on my bed. My lips placed kisses on her mouth to her chin and down her neck. She tasted just like strawberries and I didn't want to let her go.

"Ikuto." she whispered.

I stopped what I was doing to take a look at the beautiful girl underneath. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I leaned down again to give her a kiss but she stopped me.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

I laughed at her question. "If I can't tell then I most be doing something wrong. I love you, Amu."

"I love you too."

(Normal POV)

Amu wrapped her arms around Ikutos neck and pulled him down for a kiss. This time she wanted to be in control, but that was easier said then done. Ikuto wanted his way with her and Amu let him. Ikuto slowly unbuttoned her blouse with his teeth. He was doing this just to tease her and Amu was getting impatient. She wanted him, now.

"Ikuto..." Amu interrupted him when he was kissing her chest and pulling the blouse of her. "What about your mother?"

"Perfect timing to bring up my mother." Ikuto said sarcastically. He was a little confused of why she would suddenly start talking about his mother.

"Isn't she supposed to come home soon?" Amu said and at the same time pushed Ikuto of her.

"Yeah. So?" Ikuto said.

"But she'll hear us." Amu said and sat up.

"Who cares? Do you want me to stop?" he whispered the last part seductively in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer while kissing her shoulder.

"No." she said and bit his ear. She remembered that was his weak spot. "I want you."

Amus blouse and bra were already tossed on the floor and right now one of Ikutos hands was massaging one of her breast while his tongue licked over the hardened nibble. Amu moaned out in pleasure and pressed her chest up higher to feel more Ikuto got up and was about to remove her shorts when Amu stopped him and decided that it was time for him to show some skin. Amu lifted up his shirt to kiss his abs. He let out a soft groan when she touched him. A few kisses later, Ikutos shirt was completely removed and Amu had full access to his upper half. She sifted their positions so that she was on top and she was enjoying it. She kissed her way down from his chest to his zipper. He let out a load groan when her hand made contact with his crotch. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on top of him. His kisses became rougher and he rolled them over so that he was in control.

All of their clothes were on the floor and Amu was letting out loud cries of pleasure and pain as Ikuto moved in and out of her.

"Ikuto-san are you home?" they heard someone call from downstairs. Both of them knew who it was but they couldn't care less.

His mother walked up the stairs and heard noises coming from her son's room. She pressed her ear against the door to hear everything more clearly and made a disgusted face when she realized what was going on. She quickly made her way downstairs again to make sure that she didn't hear anything else.

Meanwhile, Amus nails were digging into Ikutos shoulders as he picked up the paste. The cries became louder as the moved faster and faster against each other. Both of them were reaching their limit.

"Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

Ikuto fell down beside her. Both of them were breathing heavily and Amu had to wait for the feelings to return to her legs. Ikuto quickly brought Amu into an embrace and gave her a gentle kiss with all the love she felt towards him. Ikuto could barely believe that she was really their laying in his arms. It felt like a dream and if it was then he never wanted to wake up from it. He was going to protect her for as long as they lived so that they could have a happy life together.

It was the middle of the night and Ikuto woke up because he was feeling a little thirsty, but something was different. The bed was empty and all of Amus stuff was gone. Ikuto got this panicking feeling that he would never see her again. He hurried out of bed and got ready to look for Amu but then he noticed a note on his nightstand, it was from Amu.

I will always love you.

The End

**Please review! I know that was really long and I hope that you didn't get bored. And just so that you know, my other stories will be updated soon too.** **Btw I was to lazy to read the whole thing again and look for mistakes so if you find some let me know or just ignore them. Have a nice day!**


End file.
